


On The Loose

by Endora89



Category: Europe (Sweden Band), Saint Seiya
Genre: 1985, Crossover, Europe, M/M, On The Loose Filme, SaintSeiya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo se reencuentra con Nina una chica con la que tuvo que ver años atrás, justo en la noche en que dará un concierto en esa ciudad y a pesar de ser el vocalista de Europe las cosas no irán como él las desea.Crossover Universo Alterno





	On The Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios adicionales: Sinopsis del Filme Sueco On The Loose (1985): Peter trabaja como soldador en su ciudad natal, Katrineholm, pero sueña con obtener un mejor trabajo con más dinero. Cuando Europe viene a Katrineholm para hacer un concierto, Peter descubre que su novia Nina tuvo una relación con el vocalista de la banda, Joey Tempest, hace muchos años. Peter piensa que Nina quiere volver con Joey, así que se pone muy celoso, se emborracha en el concierto y se vuelve loco. El oficial de seguridad Frasse hace que Peter se dé cuenta de que debería recuperarse y arreglar las cosas con Nina.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix.
> 
> Hecho en Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro para el event Crossover Cosmos.
> 
> Discaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Tampoco me pertenece el argumento del filme On the Loose ni la banda Europe. Hago este fanfction sin fines de lucro y con respeto a cada una de las partes.

**On the loose**

Nina se había marchado cerca del amanecer, no había pasado nada entre nosotros, a penas y unos besos y caricias y ella había comenzado a hablar de su novio… “Es lindo, pero está confundido” “Yo sé que me quiere” “Conseguirá un trabajo mejor” “Yo lo quiero” y todo se había ido al carajo.  
Ella me interesaba, quizá también era por mi ego.

Caminaba por el pasillo del hotel hacia su habitación. Afrodita me consolaría, tendría algo que decirme, él siempre sabía que decirme.

Toque a su puerta “Ey… Afrodita” quizá estaba siendo un poco maldito al ir ahí a estas horas, debía de estar cansado.

Unos momentos después el sonido de la manija de la puerta se escuchó y un somnoliento Afrodita con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido me abría la puerta.

“¿Milo? ¿Qué paso?” asomo su cabeza y la giro en ambas direcciones del pasillo, como buscando que la razón de mi presencia ahí fuese un incendio.

“¿Puedo pasar?” asintió y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

“¿Todo bien con la chica?” me pregunto tallándose los ojos y sentándose en la cama.

“Se fue…”

“¿Disculpa?”

“No hicimos nada, se fue hace unos minutos, todo lo que hizo fue hablar de su novio.” Baje la cabeza dejando que mi cabello tapara mi sonrisa, me sentía como un tonto y de alguna forma aún más tonta, eso me causaba gracia.

“¿Si me rio, eso estará mal?” su voz aún sonaba adormilada, tomé una almohada de su cama y le di justo en la cara con ella.

“Está bien, igual yo me estoy riendo de esto”

“¿Cerveza?”

“No lo sé, no, creo que no” suspire y levante mi cara para verlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules “Venia a por un consejo”

“Oh, se solicita mi sabiduría” se ganó otro almohadazo y reímos de nuevo “¿Qué tipo de consejo quieres escuchar?”

“No lo sé” me recargue en su hombro “Nada amoroso… supongo”

“Ya va… ¿No sientes nada por ella?”

“Ahí está el quid del asunto, si siento algo por ella”

“Ya veo… ¿Pero no quieres escuchar nada amoroso?” paso su mano izquierda por mis hombros.

“No” suspire de nuevo “Se nota que lo quiere, mi mente grita Ey amigo, supérala. No la podrás tener de nuevo. Y por eso suena casi imposible un Inténtalo, no te rindas.”

“Tu solo te has cortado las alas.”

“Así parece” sentí que sus dedos se deslizaban entre mi cabello.

“Entonces ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Parece que tu solo ya te has aconsejado” sus largos dedos se deslizaban con delicadeza entre los mechones de mi cabello y a su vez acariciaban mi espalda de una forma íntima y tranquilizadora. Su grave voz, ahora sonaba más como un sensual arrullo.

“Dime que tu si me quieres…” reí un poco al final de la frase. Pero escuche que él también lo hizo

“¿Algo más?” su voz sonaba seria, pero con un tinte divertido en ella. Sus dedos no habían dejado sus suaves caricias a mi pelo y espalda.

“Que no importa cuántas chicas vengan me rompan el corazón y se vayan. Tu no harás eso” ¿De donde estaba saliendo todo eso? Quizá mi punto débil era el cabello, al igual que Sansón.

“Lo bueno es que no quieres nada romántico, o ya me estarías pidiendo que me hincara y te pidiera matrimonio” rio un poco y deposito un suave beso en mi cien.

“No sería mala idea, me casaría con alguien a quien amo”

“Mejor ve a dormir…” otro beso llego a mi mejilla, otro más a mi nariz y otro a mis labios.

Correspondí a su beso y él lo profundizo, sentí sus cálidos labios acariciar los míos, después su lengua y le di completo acceso a mi boca. Sus manos acariciaron mi cara y mis hombros y el beso se hizo más profundo y húmedo.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje para que ambos cayéramos sobre la cama, Afrodita beso mi cara y mi cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, después beso mi pecho.

Yo sabía que él estaría conmigo a pesar de todo, a pesar de las chicas con las que saliera y de las que me enamorara, él estaría ahí conmigo, así como yo estaría ahí con él, sin importar hacia donde apuntaran sus afectos, porque yo lo amaba y él me correspondía. Nadie podría quitarnos eso, nadie debía interponerse, porque no dejaríamos que nadie lo hiciera, ese era nuestro amor, sólo nos correspondía a ambos decidir sobre él.

Acaricie los costados de su cuerpo, sintiendo su forma, sus curvas su fibrosidad y su calor hasta que llegue al elástico de sus pantalones de pijama, los baje y tome su pene erecto entre mis manos para estimularlo él gimió mi nombre en mi oído.

Sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a desabrocharme el cinturón y después los pantalones hasta que toco mi sexo.

“No puedo esperar…” le dije, y era cierto. Cada día sentía que moría por estar así con él.

“Yo tampoco… Vamos a quitar esto…” me dijo y se deshizo de mi chamarra y mi camisa

Me giro y quede a cuatro delante de él, con cualquier otra persona habría palidecido de la vergüenza, excepto con él, yo lo había visto en iguales condiciones.  
Acaricio mi espalda con la yema de su dedo índice hasta que llego a mi trasero una hilera de besos siguió a esa caricia, desde la nuca hasta mi espalda baja, al llegar a mis nalgas las beso suavemente, lo cual me hizo reír y voltear a verlo por sobre mi hombro, él me sonrió de forma picara.

Dio un último beso en mi entrada y lo siguiente que sentí fue su miembro. Comenzando a entrar despacio, esperando a que me acostumbrase a él, así siguió por unos minutos, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de mí y comenzó su movimiento. Suave al principio y aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas según mis caderas lo pedían.

Con su mano derecha tomo mi pene y comenzó a masturbarlo según las estocadas que daba dentro de mí, su mano bombeaba rítmicamente y sus suspiros llegaban a mi oído al estar casi por completo sobre mi espalda.  
Me incline un poco más al sentir el clímax cerca cuando en sus últimos embistes toco ese punto dentro de mí. Un gemido gutural escapo de mi garganta y segundos después él se venía dentro.

Unos minutos después nos habíamos quitado los pantalones que habían quedado a la altura de los muslos y descansábamos sobre su cama.

“No creas que será así cada que una chica te rechace Milo” me dijo entrelazando su mano a la mía.

“Bueno, hay otras cosas que podemos hacer, quizá sólo una ardiente sesión de besos tras el escenario, las posibilidades son infinitas Afrodita” recargue mi cabeza contra la suya y cerré los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente habíamos tenido que salir con rumbo a otra ciudad, pero el autobús había tenido un problema, baje junto al conductor y el mánager para ver que se podía hacer y nos encontró el chico… el novio de Nina. Hablamos un poco y pudo hacer que el motor arrancase. A pesar de ser amable y detenerse a ayudarnos podía sentir cierto rechazo a mi presencia, y no lo culpo. Mi interés en su chica era más que claro. Me planteé el dejar así las cosas, que ellos hablasen en privado, que Nina le contase todo, pero al pensar en ella y lo que había resuelto la noche anterior me decidí a hablarle.  
Le comenté lo que había pasado entre Nina y yo, o mejor dicho lo que no había pasado y que ella había estado hablando todo el tiempo de él, vi su cambio de semblante, esos dos en serio tenían algo, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Nos despedimos y subí al autobús.

“¿Quién lo arreglo?” pregunto Jonta.

“El novio de Nina”

“Owww ¿Vas a llorar?” bromeo Ian y Mic le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

“Ven yo te consuelo” dijo Afrodita y corrí a sus brazos y todos reímos, aun así, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro un rato más.

**Fin.**

  



End file.
